


Someone Old, Someone New

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Gen, Give him a hug please, Lonely Essek Thelyss, M/M, a little bit hurt/comfort ish, found family counts for family dinners right, i wrote this immediately after learning that Verin exists which was a while ago but y'know, i'm really curious about Verin, in the sense that Essek is Stressed(tm) and the m9 help by existing, not a Happy ending but not really Unhappy either y'know, romance isn't the focus of this but it's there so, sort of unhappy ending but not really, vague spoilers for episode 97
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Essek is on somewhat of a high alert as his brother appears in his house, with absolutely zero word sent that he would be coming to visit. He thinks that the only thing that could make it worse is if the Mighty Nein showed up as well, and then he curses his ability to think.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss & Verin Thelyss, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Essek Thelyss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Someone Old, Someone New

Essek is foolish enough to hope the conversation would end, before Jester speaks up. “We had something super super important to talk to you about, buuut..” the way she draws out the word absolutely terrifies him, “since your brother is here, do you think we could stay for dinner and just chat?” 

Her smile is hard to say no to, and so instead he says “It’s.. a little early for dinner.” 

Her counter of “Well, don’t you have to  _ make _ food now?” comes fast enough for him to wonder if it was rehearsed. 

He can’t think of a reason to send them away on the spot, and so he steps away from the door with a sigh.

Caduceus offers to help with the food before they were even halfway through the door, and gives a knowing smile as Essek shows him around the kitchen. Essek really should have anticipated someone as insightful as him catching on to the general tension with Verin around. 

Essek sighs to himself and leans against a counter, glancing out towards the dining area as everyone settled down and started to chat. He wishes he could enjoy a nice dinner with his closest, and really only, friends and his brother, but anxiety creeps up in his mind and reminds him of how likely it is that Verin isn’t here to “just check in.” He wouldn’t have really blamed the Bright Queen for sending his brother to reveal his true intentions, he would have done the same in her shoes, which is the exact opposite of reassuring.

He glances up at the sound of footsteps, and though he smiles softly at the sight of Caleb, he takes a step back as Caleb goes to put an arm around him. It earns him an odd look, but no questions are asked.

Essek is grateful that the food is finished quickly.

Sitting at the table is every bit as awkward as he imagined it would be. Part of him is horribly curious how this would go if he was less skilled at forcing a neutral expression. There’s a conversation happening in the background he isn’t really paying attention to, only occasionally adding something to seem like he’s listening, before Verin addresses him directly.

“You remember that, don’t you?”

Essek pauses for a second, considering the snippets of what he had heard beforehand before answering, “I believe so, my memory is getting worse recently, so you’ll have to remind me of it some time.”

Verin hums in a way Essek is all too familiar with. It’s the hum someone gives when they don’t believe you, but they want you to think they do. “I’m a little shocked you let yourself forget, honestly. I know the Umavi didn’t let that go for years, she might still be holding onto it, really.”

Essek hums as well, nodding slightly. “I was sure I would hear the story a thousand times over as long as you were around. You really could do no wrong in her eyes, you know.” He almost allows a hint of bitterness into those last words, but he has more self control than that.

“You know how she was, she used all the strictness she was allowed on her first.” Verin’s smile says he was joking, though Essek isn’t entirely sure.

Beau speaks up before he can say anything. He hadn’t realized how quiet the rest of the Mighty Nein were being until she says something. “It kinda looks like my parents were the same way. The whole using their first kid as a test run thing, y’know.”

Essek nods at her, slightly raising a glass towards hers. “To being the fuck up, then.”

Beau laughs, leaning back in her chair before bouncing back with a wide grin. “To being the fuck up!”

After the chuckles die down, the conversation returns to idle chatter for a while. Essek glances up as a chair moving cuts through the quiet voices. Caleb offers a quick smile.

“Could you show me to a bathroom?” 

Essek nods, standing up as well and turning to walk out of the room.

The second they’re out of eyesight from the dining room, Caleb tugs him into an empty room in the hall. Essek doesn’t get a chance to ask before he starts to explain, “I’m sure you already picked up on it,” he speaks in a quick whisper, “but I have an awful feeling your brother is here for… less than happy reasons.”

Essek nods slightly. “Not a word of his return, and he’s only here to ‘check in’?” He allows himself to laugh at it, now that it’s only him and Caleb. “That’s hardly how my family works on our best days, he either wants something from me, or…” He trails off for a second, forcing his face back to neutrality as he feels tears threaten to form. “Or they know.”

“They don’t know.” Caleb sits and gently pulls Essek down with him, keeping their hands intertwined. “They  _ think.  _ We were coming to tell you to be careful, but I guess it was a bit unnecessary.” He smiles softly, quite clearly trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

“A little.” Essek isn’t sure if the joke really works, but he smiles regardless. “I.. don’t know what to do anymore.” He chuckles bitterly, shaking his head and staring at the floor. “If I try to leave, it’s as good as admitting what I’ve done in front of a crowd, but I can’t stay hidden like this forever.”

Caleb’s forehead presses against his own, leaving him almost nowhere to look except for Caleb’s bright blue eyes. “You are stronger than you think, and smarter than you know. So long as you can stay calm, you can stay under the radar, so to speak.” A hand squeezes his a bit tighter. “I know you can do this, Essek, for just a little while longer, I promise you we’ll get you out of here.”

He nods the best he can without moving away, swallowing down tears. “Try to be quick.”

“As quick as I can,  _ Schatz.”  _ Caleb presses a quick kiss to his forehead, and with a snap of his fingers a small raven appears on Essek’s shoulder. “Take Frumpkin back with you, I’ll still be there, but if you are gone for too much longer I think Jester will start to theorize, and I’m sure that is something you want your brother to avoid hearing.”

Essek laughs again, genuinely this time, instead of to force a smile. “Dinner should be over soon, might I be selfish enough to send you a message if Verin isn’t staying the night?” He asks as he starts to walk away.

Caleb nods, and his “I wouldn’t want to be alone tonight either.” is the last thing Essek hears before walking back to the table. 

Verin does end up leaving shortly after the Mighty Nein. Part of Essek is relieved, as it means he doesn’t have to worry about whether or not what he’s saying is incriminating in any way, but part of him is almost sad in a way. Part of him had still hoped that his brother really was just there to catch up, still hoped that he had family outside of the Mighty Nein.

He starts to cast Sending, though he never does finish it. It’s not that he doesn’t want company, but he wonders what people would think of the one who returned the beacon showing up alone and staying the night at the shadowhand’s house. He’ll have to apologize to Caleb in the morning, he hopes breakfast would make up for all of them having to deal with his brother and his anxiety.


End file.
